


【中露】在老公雷区跳哥萨克的实用小技巧

by Toniiiiiiiii



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toniiiiiiiii/pseuds/Toniiiiiiiii
Summary: 他抬起手，指尖落在王耀喉结上打了个转，“知道我会给你准备什么吗？我的军队会从蒙古南下，”手指顺着脖颈滑落，挑开了领口的风纪扣，“最多三天，我会直插北京，”他点了点王耀心口后继续向下，“然后我会渡过长江，一周之内我就能得到广州，”最后暧昧地勾住腰带，“至于其他地方——”
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), 中露
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【中露】在老公雷区跳哥萨克的实用小技巧

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:非常阴间的互殴文学/70年代中苏边境谈判背景

  
*  
  
伊万刚一转过拐角就看到了王耀。他刚从会议室出来，怀里抱着几只文件夹，正与身边随行的同僚急促交谈，两个人的神色都十分慎重。正式会议两天后才开始，但使馆已经紧锣密鼓地布置了好几天。王耀穿着他在正式场合常穿的那件洗得已经有点发白的绿色中山装，却不知道何时把长发剪成了干练的短发，伊万差点没认出他来。他们向走廊一侧的楼梯疾步走去，伊万大声喊住了他。  
  
“王耀同志！”  
  
王耀条件反射地一回头，视线触及伊万之前，他就已经听出了伊万的中文: 僵硬、捋不直舌头，曾经被王耀形容是“在舌面上跳芭蕾”。因此他回头的动作一瞬间变得惯性使然又不情不愿。伊万没给他离开的机会，他向王耀大步走来时一直伸着手，做出要和王耀握手的姿势。王耀站在原地，没有转头就走，也没有迎上来，等他走到王耀面前，王耀与他握了握手，但是很快又从他手里抽出来。他又与另一位同志握了手。前几轮谈判中，伊万见过他几次。尽管苏联方面一直有抗议:如果伊万在场，那么按照对等原则，王耀也必须在场。但是直到上一次伊万暗示中方，如果王耀肯来，事情或许可以有更多转机，王耀一直缺席。  
  
“我以为您不会来了。”他说，“就像涅尔琴斯克*那次一样。”  
  
王耀猛地抬起头，目光一瞬间变得凶狠; 他却对王耀甜甜一笑，露出嘴角边的一只酒窝。伊万用的是俄语，而王耀没有充当翻译的意向，因此他的同事神色不定，视线在他们两个人之间徘徊。王耀将手里的几个文件夹递给同僚，低声说了句什么，他点点头，大约是察觉到王耀的敌意和隐藏在伊万笑容下的恶毒，他没有向伊万告辞就转身从楼梯上匆匆走下去。  
  
“上次会议交换的地图我弄丢了，”他仍然保持着那种柔和乖顺的微笑和语调，“您能再给我一份吗？”  
  
“我办公室不在这里。”  
  
“当然，”他说，“使馆区，赫德路*，您自然不会在这里有办公室。或者去您家？”  
  
“家里也没有。”  
  
“我去找过您。好几次。您家里一直没人。您在哪里？在某个农村里大声喊口号、背语录？您一定是最积极的一个吧。真可惜我没法看到您的风采。”  
  
“说不定我在参加防空演习。”王耀讥讽道。  
  
他挑了挑眉，惊讶道:“防谁？琼斯？你们两个不是一直在说悄悄话*吗？我还以为你们关系很好呢。”  
  
他本来以为王耀会揍他一拳。但是王耀只是冷冷瞥了他一眼，头向楼梯上微微一扬，示意他跟上去。“我喜欢您的新发型，”上楼梯时他落后王耀一个台阶，在他耳边低声说，“但是我更喜欢您长头发的样子。黏在您的背上就像一幅美丽的中国画。”  
  
王耀置若罔闻，他一言不发，眼神如死水一般没有丝毫动荡，脸颊上丝毫不见因羞赧或愤怒才浮现的红晕。若不是仍然在上楼，他看起来就像是一尊冰冷坚硬的石像。换做十年前，他决计不肯相信那个在他耳边如醉如狂地絮絮低语“我想和你融为一体”的王耀与自己面前这个男人竟会是同一个。王耀停在三楼一间办公室门口，从兜里掏出一串钥匙，捡出一只开了门。办公室不大，窗户敞开，正对着门的墙壁上挂着王耀上司的半身像。他在办公桌前的座椅坐下，王耀走到墙边的书柜前，开了柜锁，踮起脚在最上层翻找，最后找出两个文件夹。他没有立刻交给伊万，而是倚在柜门旁翻开，从头到尾检查过一遍后才走到办公桌前递过去。“只能在这里看。”  
  
伊万挺起腰，伸出手，却不是接文件夹，而是握住了王耀的手腕，拇指轻柔地抚摸一小块皮肤。  
  
“我的提议仍然有效，”他柔声道，“如果您能让我们都开心……”  
  
他们中间隔着一张写字台，王耀向前俯身，手里的文件夹啪的一声拍在桌子上。他的手滑进王耀袖子里，往上撸起一大块。“原来您已经堕落到这种程度了，”王耀平静道，“但我还是爱惜自己的。”  
  
他猛地一挥手，从伊万手里抽出来，不知道有意还是无意，他的指尖划过伊万的脸颊，带起的气流像是一个温柔的耳光。王耀走到窗户边，倚墙站着，手掌用力揉搓自己的手臂。伊万捡起文件夹放在大腿上打开，一式两份的地图按照左中右苏*的布局分别夹在文件夹内侧两面，左侧每张地图都写有娟秀的中文批注。  
  
“涅尔琴斯克那次，”他用两根手指摩挲着嘴唇，“我还记得。但是我没有见到你，包括瑷珲城。听说你那时一直呆在南方，广州很好，我喜欢温暖的地方。”  
  
王耀一直望着窗外的视线收回来，他转过头，表情死气沉沉，麻木不仁，一如1901年，机械般地在一张张纸上签字。他合上文件夹，“我一直在想，有什么办法可以一劳永逸地……彻彻底底地解决我和耀之间的争端。”他向前倾身，舔了舔手指，“如果……如果我能和耀合为一体，”他在一片恍惚中出神呢喃，“耀是不是就不会反抗我了？”  
  
王耀冷冷地看着他。几秒钟后，他突然冲到写字台前，一把抓起桌上的语录冲伊万砸下去。书脊砸在伊万额头上，一行鲜血随即淌下来。“你来啊！”王耀厉声喝道，“你他妈敢来你就来！占领我的北京，占领我的广州，占领任何你觊觎的地方！”他在写字台上胡乱摸索着，抄起一沓文件，看也不看就劈头盖脸扔过去。伊万被纷纷扬扬的打印纸淹没了，“但是别以为我们会像一百年前那样对你们卑躬屈膝！中国人民会为了保护我流尽每一滴鲜血！”  
  
他喘着粗气，胸脯剧烈起伏。几张纸落在伊万大腿上，其中一张草草几笔勾勒出一个典型的斯拉夫男人模样的小相，纸上的男人笑意吟吟，眉眼多情，画像一侧题着几行字，还未等他看清，那张纸就从膝盖上滑下去了。伊万站起来，俯下身子，双手撑在写字台边沿，和王耀几乎鼻尖对鼻尖，“我还在想你到底什么时候会生气，”他以气音说，“我仍然是让你痛苦的那个人，不是吗？只有我才能令你如此痛苦，对吗？”  
  
他仍然有令王耀为之心绪波动的权力，尽管不是因为爱而是刻骨的仇恨。王耀痛苦地闭了一下眼睛。他偏过头，又很快转过来，直视着伊万，“我不想恨你，”他说，“别逼我恨你。”  
  
伊万望着他琥珀的眼睛。曾经这双眼睛中承载着多少痴狂的柔情，让他绝望而心甘情愿地溺死其中。我们这样是不正常的，几年前他给王耀写信，我们能不能做点什么？按我们之间的历史来看，王耀的回信上写，那七年才是不正常的。“我不在乎，王耀，”他轻轻说，“我不在乎你爱我还是恨我。我只在乎一件事。”他点了点王耀胸口，王耀向后一仰，“我在你身上倾注了最多的时间、最多的精力，你是我最爱、最重视的一个，我绝对不能容忍你背叛我。”  
  
“背叛！”王耀大笑了一声，“你也配说背叛？！”  
  
王耀向他凑近了几分，他们对视着，呼吸缠绕，“这就是你一贯的手法，对吗？你只需要愚昧的服从，一旦别人不肯和你一同错下去，你就扣上一顶‘背叛’的帽子？如果我一定要‘背叛’呢？如果我一定不肯听你的话呢？你要怎么办？你能怎么办？”  
  
伊万抬起手，隔着空气抚摸过他耳边一缕黑发，他的嘴角抽搐了一下。就在那一刻王耀的眼神让他突然想起他小时候养的一只鸟。当冬天来临，他把围巾摘下来围在笼子上，但那只鸟——那只忘恩负义的鸟！他每一次打开笼门给它喂食时他都会拼命啄他的手背，在最后他只能哭着撕碎了它的翅膀。那时他想要的仅仅是一个朋友。仅仅是一个朋友而已！“那么，”他轻轻说，“耀，我向你保证，你会变成下一个匈牙利，下一个捷克，下一个波兰——”  
  
王耀眼神一凛，猛地将手伸到背后，军绿色的外套被手臂格起，露出一小截掖进裤子里的白色衬衫。伊万听见咔哒一声轻响。他眼皮一跳——他太熟悉王耀的动作了，枪别在他腰后何处，每次抽枪时身体轻轻歪斜的角度，左手手背垫在手腕的哪个位置……王耀举枪对准向他之前，他侧身抓住王耀的手腕向下用力一砸。王耀的手背砸在写字台边缘，手枪脱手而出，滚到伊万脚下。  
  
TT-30，伊万送给他的第一支枪。保险已经拉开了。  
  
他居然带着枪。在自己家里，在明知没什么危险可以彻底伤害到一个国家意识的情况下，他仍然随身带枪。  
  
王耀用力挣脱伊万的手，迅速绕过写字台去捡那把TT-30。他的动作太急迫，撞倒了身后的椅子。但伊万比他离枪更近。伊万迈出一步弯腰去拾，王耀已经赶到他身后，对准他膝弯用力踹了一脚，他向前倒在地上，正好扣住手枪。另一只手从他背后伸过来，他立刻将手枪藏在身下。王耀攥住他的头发把他翻过来，手刀砍在他手腕上，他一手牢牢抓着枪，另一只手藏在大衣里没有拿出来。王耀失去了耐心，给他下巴上结结实实来了一拳。他咬到了舌头，腥味充斥着口腔。第二拳砸下来时他抬手去挡，手枪被砸得从他手里掉下去，滑到他胸口。王耀一把抓起手枪，冰冷的枪口紧紧贴着他的太阳穴。他抬起眼睛，正好迎上王耀狠厉的目光。  
  
王耀扣动了扳机。  
  
什么都没有发生。  
  
没有枪声，没有疼痛，没有喷射状的血迹和脑浆。他静静地望着王耀，嘴唇翕动，模拟出一声枪响：“砰。”枪口用力地顶着他的额头。他笑了一声，这声轻笑随即演变成一连串饱含愉悦和嘲讽的大笑。“很失望吧，”他笑得喘不上气来，“奇怪吗？到底怎么回事？”  
  
他将一直藏在大衣里的左手伸出来，食指和中指间夹着一只弹匣。  
  
“不要忘了是谁教你拿枪的，王耀，”他抹掉眼角笑出来的泪花，舔了舔还在出血的嘴唇，“我和柯克兰玩枪时，你还在为了鸦片要死要活。”  
  
枪托重重击在他的太阳穴上，打得他眼前一黑，过了十几秒才恢复正常。“就这？”他正过头来嗤笑一声，“你就只会这个了？这不够。远远不够……”  
  
他抬起手，指尖落在王耀喉结上打了个转，“知道我会给你准备什么吗？我的军队会从蒙古南下，”手指顺着脖颈滑落，挑开了领口的风纪扣，“最多三天，我会直插北京，”他点了点王耀心口后继续向下，“然后我会渡过长江，一周之内我就能得到广州，”最后暧昧地勾住腰带，“至于其他地方——”  
  
枪托第二次打在同一个地方，正在缓慢愈合的皮肉在重击下又裂开了，王耀袖口上溅上几滴血。他缓缓眨了眨眼，血沿着他脸颊一侧流进领子里，腥甜黏腻。他扭了扭脖子，眼神一瞬间冷下来，不带丝毫感情地看着王耀。游戏消耗完了他耐心，他猛地支起上身，一把扣住王耀的脖子向后用力一撞。砰的一声，王耀猝不及防，后脑撞在写字台一侧。他慢慢收紧虎口，王耀在他手下呼吸急促，脸颊涨红，他用右手去拽伊万的手腕。他抓着王耀撞了第二下，写字台侧面顿时染了血。那只手似乎因疼痛和缺氧垂在身侧。“我不动手不是因为我怕你，王耀，也不是因为我舍不得，”他冷酷地说，“而是因为没有必要。只要我愿意，你的北京，你的广州，你的大连、旅顺、青岛、上海、武汉全部都是我的——”  
  
王耀的肩膀动了一下，有什么东西抵住了他的小腹，没等他反应过来，枪响和疼痛几乎是同时发生，他被巨大的冲击力震得松开手，向后重重倒在地上。有一段时间他眼前一片漆黑，等他重新恢复了知觉，王耀正半跪在他身上，膝盖碾住他小腹上的伤口向下压，剧痛沿神经末梢席卷他每一处血肉。他张了张嘴，还没发出任何痛呼，一只滚烫的、满是火药味的枪筒捅进他嘴里。“永远都要准备一只备用弹夹，”王耀脖子上一圈红痕异常明显，但是他神色平静，手臂坚定有力，看不出任何劫后余生的惊惧不定。“你教我的东西，布拉金斯基同志、老师、大哥……万尼亚，我不敢忘。我、怎、么、敢、忘。”  
  
他的舌头抵着枪口向外推，但是无济于事，枪管捅破了他的上腔，灼烧着舌面，一路深入卡在他喉咙里，像一根钢钉钉穿他的身体。他不得不调整了一下脖子的角度，好让自己在含得更深的同时不至于捅破喉咙。王耀仰着下巴，冷眼看着他，每一次他想从王耀手下挣脱出去，王耀都会从两个方向同时施力，将他牢牢抵在地上。鲜血已经把王耀整只小腿染红了。枪管逐渐冷却下来，他扇动着浅金色的睫毛，舌尖舔过枪管，王耀将枪向下一压，正压在他舌面上。为什么不开枪，他抬起手，抚摸着王耀紧绷的大腿，在军绿色的布料上写字，你舍不得吗？还是你不敢？  
  
除非国土层面上的动荡，否则他们很难受到真正意义上的伤害，但是人类的武器仍然会让他们经受肉体上的痛苦。王耀低下头，目光逡巡过他的眉骨、眼角、鼻梁、嘴唇，好似第一次见到伊万那样一寸一寸打量着他。  
  
“我嫌你的血脏，”他淡淡地说，“会脏了我的土地。”  
  
王耀从他嘴里抽出枪，完全拿出来时枪口磕在他牙齿上，连着一丝血丝。他在伊万围巾上把枪擦干净，撑着地面站起来，拍拍身上的浮尘，憎恶地捏住长裤。伊万向一侧蜷起身体，连连咳嗽，吐出好几口带血的唾沫。王耀在他身边蹲下，向他伸出手，捡起丢在他身侧的几张影印文件。他细碎喘气，侧躺着掀开衬衫摸索，直到摸到了一个圆形伤口。他用手指去抠，但是已经迟了，那里的创口正在缓慢愈合，大小不够他把子弹抠出来。最多再过五分钟，等到完全愈合，再挖子弹只会更难。伊万深吸了一口气，他蜷起右腿，从靴筒里抽出一把匕首。王耀背对着他，时不时弯腰捡起四散的文件。他脑后的伤口已经不再流血了，但一大片黑发都被血块粘起来。我就要脏了你的土地，他咬住围巾一角，恶毒又快意地想，直到把你完全变成我的。以弹孔为中心，刀锋像切蛋糕一样划开腹部，他伸进两根手指，在软腻的肌肉中摸到那颗子弹。“你会后悔的，”他含混不清地笑说，“你迟早会回来的。像狗一样叼着链子放进我手里。”  
  
王耀捡起最后一张纸，那是一张钢笔画的伊万的半身像，旁边题着一行字：月暂晦，星常明；留待明月复，三五共盈盈。  
  
他把那张纸撕得粉碎。  
  
“做梦。”王耀说。  
  
  


*  


  


**Author's Note:**

> *涅尔琴斯克：尼布楚  
>    
> *赫德路：属东交民巷  
>    
> *中美私下来往一直是巴基斯坦这个红娘在中间传话  
>    
> *耀家和露露家论战的时候真的是按照左中右苏在人民日报上排版的  
>    
> *耀那段时间真的快怕死露露了，除了空袭和核打击，陆军情形是，苏军对华的军事威胁有三个方向，东部由远东威胁中国东北地区，西部由中亚威胁新疆地区，中间则是驻蒙的苏军部队。三个方向上，新疆地区由于有大戈壁的屏护，相对威胁最小；东北地区的守军依托大兴安岭也可迟滞乃至抵御苏军由坦克组成的“钢铁洪流”；而从蒙古国到内蒙古则是一马平川，中间没有明显的地理障碍，当时最悲观的估计，苏军机械化部队从蒙古南下，可能会在几天之内横穿内蒙古自治区，经张家口直接进逼北京，而当时解放军机械化程度最高的38军的任务则是依托燕山山脉，尽可能迟滞苏军，为中央政府向南转移争取时间。  
>    
> *愿我如星君如月/夜夜流光相皎洁/月暂晦，星常明/留明待月复，三五共盈盈。  
>    
> 可惜耀最后也没能等到明月复、共盈盈  
>    
>    
>    
> 


End file.
